Misplaced Memories
by hellopants
Summary: This is an add on one-shot to The Curse of the Smiley. Jasper has misplaced a very important memory about Bella. all human. only rated M for language and because Smiley is!


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns them I just play dolls with them!**

**This is an add on to The Curse of the Smiley, if you haven't read it take pity on me and read it!**

_Misplaced Memories_

_Jasper's point of view_

Ugh, I had a killer headache from the car accident. They were finally going to let my friends visit; they had only let Alice visit before. My beautiful Alice was fluttering around the room fixing the get well gifts that had been sent.

"Alice, no one cares what the room looks like," she gave me a quick glance before returning to organizing the little table in the room. "Alice is that apprehension I feel coming from you?" she nodded yes, "why?"

"Because I keep thinking about how all this is my fault. You wouldn't be in that bed if it wasn't for me," Alice said solemnly as she stared at the floor.

"This is not your fault and you know I do not blame you."

"I know you don't but I blame me," Alice whispered.

"Enough of that," I could never let her feel like this. "Could you do something for me Alice?" she ran over to the side of my bed just where I wanted her.

"Anything Jasper, anything."

"I can't seem to remember something," I said coyly, her face looked horrified. "Would you mind terribly if I asked for a first kiss I just can't remember the first one." Alice's smile was pure gold; nothing in the world could ever make me forget her beauty. She leaned over the side of the bed and carefully placed her lips against mine. I would have none of that; we do things big in the south! My arm reached up around to her neck; luckily I remembered which arm had the IV. After a few glorious minutes her forehead bumped into mine and I let out a yelp.

"Sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to."

"I know," I replied with what I'm sure was a goofy grin spread across my face.

"Hey southern bell how's the head?" Emmett's voice boomed through the small room.

"Emmett shut your mouth or I will have your dad stitch it closed." I could see Edward and Bella walk in the room Bella was following behind.

"Hi Jasper how are you feeling?" Edward inquired. Bella had walked so she was half way covered by the hospital equipment.

"Edward and I had a question for you Jasper," Bella said sweetly.

"What would that be Bella?" I was genuinely curious about what she had to ask. Edward had reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT!?" what the hell was under Bella's shirt and how did it get there? I could hear the heart rate monitor start beeping faster.

"What are you talking about Jasper?"

"That, that thing," I said pointing to her enlarged stomach. Bella blushed and cuddled into Edward's side. "Alright Bella you tell me who did it and the three of us guys will kick his ass! I don't care if I am supposed to stay in this bed! Emmett you go get the bat, Edward you will drive the get away car!" the room filled with Emmett and Alice's laughter, Edward turned white and Bella's blush depend.

"I don't think Edward could drive after the beating," Emmett laughed.

"Why wouldn't Edward be able to? Edward do you have no respect for Bella's virtue?"

"Oh he has a lot of respect for it Jazz," Alice giggled.

"What the hell am I missing here? Bella who the hell did this to you?"

All the fingers in the room pointed to… Edward?

"What the hell Edward?" I screamed.

"Jasper, umm I guess all I can say is how could you forget?" Edward stammered.

"Hello!? Head trauma patient here!"

"Alright the heart monitor says visitor's time is over," the plump nurse said as she scurried into the room. She shoed everyone but Alice out of the room before fiddling with the machines.

"Alice what the hell just happened?"

"Well it seems that we have found a lost memory. You knew she was pregnant before Edward did! Oh and it's going to be a boy and they asked me if we wanted to be the godparents. I told them we would be glad to. What a day for you my lost memory boy, second star to the left and straight on till morning."

**Author's Note;**

**There you have it Jaspers reaction to his lost memory. There might be a few more but that's for me to know and for you to find out lol. Thanks for reading and thanks to Lizbre for her editing!**

**Hellopants **


End file.
